


(Chauffeur, Chauffeur) Come and Take Me Away

by pinkrhinoceros



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, ish?, sure just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrhinoceros/pseuds/pinkrhinoceros
Summary: “I love you,” Jake murmurs into Carter’s chest. He can feel Carter slow his movements, the feeling so new and tender that it clearly took Carter by surprise still. Jake feels a light blush coming on his cheeks, but he closes his eyes and smiles through it.“Thanks, kitten,” Carter replies after a few long moments. Jake knows there’s a cheeky smile on his boyfriend’s face even as he himself tries to scowl and not grin, and he digs his fingers into Carter’s side a little. Carter’s yelp and scramble to grab Jake’s hands is satisfying.





	(Chauffeur, Chauffeur) Come and Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [want to believe my own hype (but it's too untrue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123066) by [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/pseuds/McSpot). 



> Honestly this is really just a projection of my own kinks onto this ship. McSpot posted the last chapter of her fic, and this scene just kinda popped in my brain. I proceeded to spend my workday writing this instead of doing progress reports and y'know, actual work. On that note, I can't believe I wrote this at work, thanks brain for the hyperfixation. 
> 
> (sidenote, I have literally not shared my writing with anyone in probably 10 years, and I have never posted on ao3 so like. baby's first? So that's cool. I'm blaming McSpot)

The resort Carter picked is honestly really nice. Jake can’t complain about, well, anything. They have their own villa right on the water, complete with a daybed that looks right out over the ocean. Carter had picked a resort tucked away from the mainstream tourist spots, and it had paid off. They’d been able to enjoy the beach away from too many other people, surrounded by other people who just wanted some quiet time in the sun.

The daybed makes for a great nap spot. Jake’s eyes are lidded as he looks out at the water, basking in being able to just lay here in Carter’s arms. The sound of the slow-moving water combined with the warmth of both his surroundings and his boyfriend’s body is making him sleepy. Carter’s hand is stroking up his arm, over his shoulder, and back down again.

It’s been a lazy day, lounging around on the beach and feeding each other snacks. They’d been relatively busy in the few days they’d been there so far, snorkelling with a sea turtle and going on a breathtaking hike that left Jake speechless as he clutched at Carter’s hand tightly. Today had been their day to do nothing, and they’d taken it to heart; they’d laid out on the beach, talking about anything and everything as they pleased, and splashed around in the water. As much as Jake’s enjoyed the adventures of the week, he’s pretty sure today’s been his favorite so far.

“I love you,” Jake murmurs into Carter’s chest. He can feel Carter slow his movements, the feeling so new and tender that it clearly took Carter by surprise still. Jake feels a light blush coming on his cheeks, but he closes his eyes and smiles through it.

“Thanks, kitten,” Carter replies after a few long moments. Jake knows there’s a cheeky smile on his boyfriend’s face even as he himself tries to scowl and not grin, and he digs his fingers into Carter’s side a little. Carter’s yelp and scramble to grab Jake’s hands is satisfying.

All the more satisfying when he brings Jake’s hands up to his mouth to press kisses to his knuckles. Jake’s not sure if it’s the clear affection in Carter’s eyes, the wine they’d had at dinner, or the soft atmosphere, but he can feel the soft touches all the way down to his knees. His heart feels too full for his chest, like his feelings are going to spill out everywhere if he says anything, so he just keeps looking at Carter. He’s not sure what his face looks like, but he’s willing to bet it mirrors the same fondness and adoration that he’s seeing on Carter.

Carter continues to kiss his hand, closing his eyes and turning into Jake’s palm with a soft, private smile. Jake feels a sweet ache in his chest at the intimacy of the gesture, cupping Carter’s face and stroking over his cheek with a thumb. After a moment, Carter pulls him up higher to kiss his mouth.

He’s hard in his swim trunks, but it’s not terribly urgent. He grinds a little into Carter’s thigh where their legs are tangled together, but he doesn’t feel the need to do more, at least not yet. Carter seems intent on taking it slow, whatever it is he wants to do, and Jake is more than content to let him. His kisses are surprisingly chaste, more affectionate than anything else. Jake lets himself be kissed at Carter’s pace.

It should be scary, he thinks, the level of intimacy he’s found himself at with Carter so quickly. Maybe it’s how easy it is with Carter, how easy it feels to talk about anything and everything, even the hard stuff. He supposes it’s because they’d hid such huge parts of themselves for so long, shying away from the difficult topics seems a little pointless now. Maybe it’s the fact that they see each other so rarely during the year, a relationship spread out over skype calls and text messages that forces them to tell each other things. Or, maybe Jake is just in love.

Carter pushes him a little into sitting, forcing him to straddle Carter’s lap as he surges upright too, pulling Jake down into another kiss. The kisses this time are slow and deep, just this side of dirty. It’s calling up arousal in his veins, slow and syrupy, but just as fiery as it always is. Carter is making slow sweeps over his body with both hands, as if he wants to touch Jake everywhere and is lazy about deciding where to go next. Slowly, Carter slides a hand around to his stomach, rubbing easy circles into the skin. Jake’s breath hitches as his hand makes its way up to his nipple, swiping just below the dark nub teasingly.

Carter chuckles into his mouth a little as he slides the hand away. “Excited, are we?” he says before planting open-mouthed kisses down Jake’s jaw and neck. He continues the maddening glide of his fingers over Jake’s body, palms hot even on Jake’s sun-warmed skin. It feels like at least an hour, though it’s probably more like five minutes, before Carter’s fingers finally glance over his nipple. A surprised cry comes out of his mouth, swallowed up by another filthy kiss from Carter. 

Carter’s clever fingers ghost across his chest, pressing where Jake wants them sporadically. His breath hitches a little each time as shocks of pleasure course through him, his heart lurching in his chest with excitement. He tries his best not to get loud, just a little conscious of how open their environment is, even if it is a private view.

Carter seems to catch on, though, and Jake cries pretty loudly when Carter suddenly pinches both nipples. He slumps over to tuck his face into Carter’s neck as the aftereffects of the sensation ring through him, making him twitch, and he just knows Carter is smiling smugly, a little mean.

“Fuck. So rude, Ekorre,” he says breathlessly. “Teasing me like that.”

“As if you don’t like it,” Carter growls a little. Jake is ready for it this time when the fingers slide up and pinch his nipple again, but he can’t quite keep the little moan from escaping his lips.

“There it is, kitten,” Carter all but whispers. “Love all the sounds you make.” He moves to kiss Jake deeper, touches him with a little more purpose now. Jake tries to reciprocate, slides his hands down from where they’d been wrapped around Carter’s neck, tucked away in his hair. They stroke over Carter’s arms and chest, brushing over nipples as they pass but not lingering. Carter doesn’t seem to have the same qualms about being quiet, moaning into Jake’s mouth as his hands sweep lower.

“God, your hands,” Carter says into his mouth. “I can’t get enough.” He brushes his fingers against the waistband of Jake’s swim trunks, and Jake feels his cock jump in anticipation. He’s straining against his trunks now, a little more urgent than before. Maybe it’s time to get this show on the road, or at least move it along a little more. 

He sits back a little, grinning as Carter chases his lips. Carter looks like he’s about to protest, squinting up at what Jake’s sure is a cheeky smile on his face, but he doesn’t actually say anything. Jake languishes in the attention, stretching his arms up over his head and putting on a little show for his boyfriend. In a display of what’s actually pretty typical goalie flexibility, he leans himself all the way back down over Carter’s legs as if to stretch himself more fully, giving Carter an impressive view.

As intended, Jake feels one of Carter’s hands come around to rest at his lower back, as the other runs down his chest to pull at his waistband just a little. “So damn gorgeous, kitten,” Carter whispers. “Just look at you.”

“Too busy looking at you,” Jake says breathlessly, not nearly as cheeky as he intended. He’s beyond hard now, and his chest is tight with some unexplained emotion as he looks up at Carter. Carter’s eyes are wide and dark as he takes in Jake’s body. His thumb is rubbing slow circles into the dip where his thigh meets his torso, and it makes Jake shudder in anticipation.

Carter pulls him back up and gives him another kiss, short and sweet this time. “Come on, off with these,” he says against Jake’s lips, tugging at his trunks. Carter pushes him off with a teasing hand, tweaking his nipple lightly as he does just to hear Jake’s surprised yelp. In retaliation, Jake facewashes him, which makes Carter laugh as he flops back over.

Jake is in the middle of dropping his trunks at the end of the bed, careful not to let them get too close to the edge, when Carter lets out satisfied noise and says, “What a view.” Jake smiles as he glances out at the ocean and soaks in the orange glow of the setting sun, sky painted in beautiful colors. He makes some noise of agreement as he turns back, only to find Carter’s gaze on him, naked adoration on his face mixed with a deep hunger. Jake can feel the heat rising in his face as he crinkles his nose at Carter, trying to hide his embarrassment. It must work well enough since Carter chuckles before moving forward to join Jake at the edge of the bed. 

Carter kisses him deeply for a few moments, tasting Jake thoroughly as his fingers massage Jake’s hips just a little. Jake makes a satisfied sound, but it’s cut short as Carter pulls away, and this time Jake is the one leaning in to chase his mouth. Carter’s got a devious little grin on that Jake processes a second too late, and before he knows it, he’s been turned around to look out at the ocean and Carter is settling in behind him.

“Carts,” he protests, almost a whine. He wants to keep kissing Carter, and he wants to be able to put his hands on Carter, to stroke his hands down his neck and chest. Carter just shushes him and kisses along the line of his neck, warm and open-mouthed to make him shudder. 

Jake tries to turn his head and meet him halfway, but Carter’s hand snakes beneath his arm and around his chest to press a firm hand to the base of his throat. “Come on gorgeous, just enjoy it for now,” Carter whispers into his skin, punctuating it with nipping kisses around the shell of his ear. Jake forces himself to relax and rest his hands on Carter’s thighs as Carter’s free hand strokes down Jake’s side, sliding teasingly short of the base of his cock.

“That’s it sweet thing, let me take care of you,” Carter says, his voice a low rumble that Jake can feel through his back. He makes himself relax further, leaning his head against Carter’s shoulder and sighing out his anticipation even as his whole body seems to throb with need. His heart races as he lets Carter arrange him, spreading his thighs as he pulls Jake’s knee up and over his own. He feels a little exposed, even though there’s nothing but the ocean and the dying sun to witness them, and it makes him want to hide his face in Carter’s temple, but Carter’s hand is still at his throat, so he just closes his eyes with a sigh.

“Eyes open kitten,” Carter says knowingly, a little smug. “It’s such a nice view after all.”

Jake’s breath is coming in pants, and he’s trying to calm himself even as he scoffs at Carter breathlessly. Carter hasn’t even touched his cock properly yet, and he feels like he’s going to fly apart. Carter’s hand leaves his neck and slides down to run slow fingers over his nipple while the other sweeps over his hip and down to his inner thigh. Jake is leaking against his own stomach, his cock jumping and twitching as it drools across his abs.

“God babe,” Carter groans into his ear. “You’re so good. Letting me touch you like this. Play with you, tease you. Look at you, so hard just for me.” Jake whines again at the onslaught of sensation, feeling Carter’s fingers and hearing Carter’s voice, listening to his words. He wants to close his eyes against the sensory overload, but Carter’s already said eyes open, so he stares out at the horizon, almost unseeing.

“Look at you,” Carter says again. “Are you ready for me to touch you? Come on, tell me.”

“Carts,” Jake whimpers. “Carts, please.”

“Come on kitten, tell me.” Carter’s hand is so, so close.

“Touch me, I-” his voice hitches on a moan.

“I am touching you,” Carter whispers into his neck. To emphasize his point, he slips his fingers on the inside of Jake’s thigh, just brushing the sensitive skin of his balls, while his other hand reaches across to pinch a nipple softly.

“Carter.” His voice is a whine, high and reedy in the back of his throat. He feels Carter twitching at his back, hears his breath hitch just a little at the use of his full name. He’s dying for Carter to touch him, his cock twitching with need. His hips keep shifting as he tries to thrust against nothing, the cool breeze making him shiver with need.

“Come on kitten, use your words. They’re important, you know,” Carter says, smiling into his throat even as his fingers come up so that he can touch both nipples. Impossibly, Jake gets harder and he turns to hide his face in Carter’s temple, unable to keep his eyes open anymore.

“I… Carter please,” Jake whispers. “Touch it, please, I… I need… touch me please, Carter, please just touch my cock.” His face is burning red, he knows, and he can’t even bring himself to really be bothered about it if it means Carter touches him.

Carter groans and bites into Jake’s shoulder right by his neck. “God Jake. I can’t handle it, begging me so nicely. That’s so good, babe, you did so good with your words,” he growls into Jake’s shoulder and finally, finally, he slides his hand down through the precome and around his cock.

Jake almost chokes, inhaling hugely as his hips jerk forward and into Carter’s hand. He can’t stop whining, high-pitched moans pouring forth from his lips. Carter shushes him a little, stroking a soothing hand down his flank as he pulls on his cock slowly, allowing Jake to adjust to the sensation that’s completely familiar and entirely new. It’s a little dry, just barely enough precome on Carter’s hand, but Jake’s relief at finally being touched makes the roughness good.

“That’s it,” Carter says between sucking kisses into his neck. “You’re good, you’re so good kitten. Just taking it from me. Letting me make you feel good.”

“Carter,” Jake whines almost inaudibly. He’s trembling with need now, his whole body wound tight with it. He can’t even make himself relax anymore. His hips keep jerking forward, seeking more friction, but Carter moves with him, denying him the satisfaction of what he wants.

“Come on, relax,” Carter whispers into his ear, suckling the lobe just a little. “You’re doing so good babe, just a little longer.” Jake’s thighs are shaking as he tries to calm himself, forces his hands to let go of where they’ve been digging into Carter’s knees. He feels unmoored, adrift in the pleasure that’s building in his spine and pooling in his stomach. As if he can read Jake’s mind, Carter’s free hand snakes down his arm and threads his fingers through Jake’s. It steadies him, and he takes a deep breath before relaxing back into Carter’s touch.

“That’s it, kitten,” Carter whispers. “So good. So gorgeous. So hard, just for me.” His hand starts moving again, pulling slow, but firm on his cock. He thumbs the head gently on the upstroke, spreading around a new dribble of precome, and Jake fights not to let his hips jerk forward again, letting the pleasure wash over him.

It’s dark now, the last rays of the sun disappearing over the horizon. It feels like this only adds to the intimacy of letting Carter take him apart piece by piece. The burning need in his body hasn’t gone anywhere, but Jake feels it simmer just a little now that the sun is no longer witness to this moment, as if the darkness has covered him like a veil.

“Look at you, so pretty. God, you’re so hard. Do you know how good it feels inside, stretching me open?” Carter thumbs the head again with more purpose this time as he tightens his grasp. “God I love it so much, can’t get enough of it when I’m on top.”

Jake can’t help it, he twitches and his hips jerk forward and it feels impossible to stop moving into Carter’s hand. He’s moaning with every breath now, it seems, and his whole world has narrowed down to the feel of Carter’s hands, holding his hand and his cock, and the sound of his voice, his words sliding sweet like honey down Jake’s spine.

“God, it gets so deep and it feels like I just have to take it, like I can’t do anything else but sit and let you grind into me,” Carter growls. Jake can distantly feel him, hard against the small of his back, but it disappears from his mind as Carter slides his other hand out from Jake’s to cup his balls.

The pleasure is almost too much, and he can feel it building, winding him tighter than he thought possible. He cries out, can’t keep his voice in anymore under the blanket of darkness with just Carter to see him fall apart.

“God, it’s so good Jake,” Carter whispers. “It feels so good when I have to just take it. Like you’re doing now, just taking it. So good Jake.”

The use of his real name makes him shudder, sending him even higher. He can’t catch his breath, and suddenly he’s hit with a moment of fearful anticipation, almost afraid of the inevitable climax that looms huge and overwhelming. Carter is grinding into his back a little as he finally, finally speeds up his hand and rolls his balls a little more purposefully.

“Carter,” Jake whines, the fearful anticipation bleeding through just a little. He grips Carter’s knee hard to anchor himself.

“That’s it babe, you’re right there. Come on Jake, come for me.”

A hand comes up to pinch his nipple and that’s it. The pleasure explodes and he’s spilling all over himself, crying out loudly in high whines and sobs as it rolls through his whole body, making his hips jerk uncontrollably. Carter keeps his hand moving, letting him ride it out for what seems like forever.

He finally slumps against Carter, twitching with the aftershocks. He feels thoroughly fucked out, dazed and weak as Carter’s hand moves to pet over his side. He can’t even muster up the energy to bat at the hand that’s pretty much spreading everything around messily. Distantly, he’s aware that Carter is shifting his hips and grinding his cock into his back just a little, more than before.

“There it is,” Carter is saying into his shoulder again as he presses himself into Jake’s back. “God, so gorgeous. You did so good kitten, letting me take care of you like that.”

Jake takes a minute to catch his breath before shifting a little to press his ass into Carter. He’s rewarded for his efforts by a surprised groan from Carter. He turns a little and pushes Carter onto the bed and does his best to rearrange them into some semblance of spooning.

“God Jake,” Carter hisses out. He gathers Jake up in his arms, uncaring of the mess he’s spreading around, and pushing his hips to grind into Jake. The mess has dripped all down his thighs, and he reaches around to push Carter through his legs. The overstimulation of Carter’s cock sliding against his is worth hearing Carter moan brokenly into his back even as he feels himself twitching. He grips Carter’s hands wrapped around his torso, letting Carter just take his pleasure, even as his own cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again.

It’s only a handful of thrusts before Carter whines, high and thin, and spills over his legs, adding to the mess there. He’s buried his face into Jake’s back, and they just lay there, catching their breath together.

It seems like an eternity goes by before Carter finally says something. “So messy, kitten,” he says smugly.

“And who’s fault is that, Ekorre?” Jake replies breathlessly, a tired smile playing across his lips.

“Like you didn’t enjoy it. I happen to have very thorough proof that you did. It’s currently all over my hand. Also your thighs,” Carter says and he drags his fingers through the mess on Jake’s thighs just to make his point. Jake laughs at that and goes to push his hand away.

“God, you’re terrible,” he says, rolling onto his back to smile fondly at his boyfriend.

“Only for you, dearest,” Carter replies with a grin and waggling eyebrows.

Jake laughs again and makes to get up, but Carter reaches out his cleaner hand to twine their fingers together.

“What?” Jake asks, turning back to look at him in the dark. There’s a serious look on Carter’s face, open and affectionate, and Jake has to swallow hard as he waits for Carter’s reply.

“Nothing,” Carter says after a long moment. “Just. I love you too.”

Jake’s heart flutters and he leans in to kiss Carter, sweet and chaste. Then he lets a smug grin take over his face as he says, “Thanks, Ekorre.”

He thinks the messy face wash and resulting streaks across his face are worth the resounding laughter in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Mcspot is a terrible influence and I love her. Cheers.


End file.
